


The Life of a Hidden Fangirl

by katcanrule



Series: The Hidden Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcanrule/pseuds/katcanrule





	1. Prologue

I was walking through the halls being as quiet as possible, until I hear J.J say something,

"Andre!!! Did you get Kyle's message?!?!"

I stop walking. 

"Yes." I say.

Everyone starts laughing. Emma runs up to me and pushes me into our classroom before the the kids start teasing me. 

"Hey, chill, we're inside now." She says.

I feel like just crying, but it's senior year so instead I grab a tissue. My teacher rings the bell for our class and me and Emma sit down. I pull out my phone to see what Kyle said to me. I giggle when I open my phone and see my ship as my wallpaper, Treebros. I see what he sent me. I hold in my laughter. My teacher, Mr. John, AKA J.J father is teaching math. He lets J.J get away with everything. Even when he talks, chews gum, and does all these rea-

"ANDRE LEXINGTON!"

I sigh. "Yes?"

"WHAT IS ON YOUR PHONE THAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MATH!!!!"

"Nothing Sir."

"LET ME SEE YOUR PHONE!!!!" 

I get up and groan. I see Kyle mouthing sorry to me. I just keep walking. I open up a new tab, and put in a dumb faced cat because I didn't want to get Kyle in trouble. The teacher looks at my phone. He sends it back to my texts with Kyle and looks at Kyle, who is pretending to write in his book.

"No more texting in class, both of you, or else the Principal's office." 

I run back to my seat with my phone, just sitting until class is over.

-**-

I laugh as I talk with Emma about Fandom's. We talk about musicals and how they're so alike. Then, we start talking about boys. Don't ask me how. It started on how Connor is hotter than Evan. I had argued on how Michael topped them all. Then, she said,"Do you actually like anyone?"

"Nope. I honestly don't like any of the boys." I replied.

"Andre. Half of our friends are boys."

"So? What does that mean? I mean, maybe I'm in love with you!!!" I say, making the last part sound desperate.

We burst out laughing. This, is why we're best friends.

"No but seriously. I don't like boys." I say, not knowing what was happening right outside my house.

\-----  
NEXA  
\-----

"Nexa get away from the door!!!!!" I hear my best friend, Gianna say. 

"Shut up!!! I'm getting gossip!!!! Guys, who's house is this????" I say, listening to voices from the outside.

"According to the sign directly above your head," Kayla says, "It's Lexington Residence."

I look up, only to find myself face to face with a sign saying, 'Lexington Residence.' 

I'm so stupid.

"Relax, you just didn't see the sign!!!!" Gianna reassures me.

I put my ear close to the door and hear the four words that would save me from everything and anything.

"I don't like any of the boys." 

I immediately recognize the voice of Andre, my favorite frenemie. She doesn't like the boys? Well, just wait for the blackmail.

"Girls, all our problems have been solved." I say.

"Are you gonna blackmail her?" Kayla asks me.

"Yep!" I chirp.

"That's cruel." Kayla sighs.

"Life is cruel sweetie, life is cruel."


	2. Chapter 1

"Andrea!" I hear someone I hate call me over.

"What do you want Nexa?" I say while Emma, Amelia, and Kyle just stand there. 

I stare at her with her stupid dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a light blue top, AKA our nonexistent school uniform. My little brother, Dante, is with us because we were walking to school.

"May I talk to you and Emma about something I heard?" She asks sweetly. 

I can see Kayla and Gianna waving their hands, telling me to say no.

Why would I want to talk to Nexa?

"Um, maybe later? School starts real soon." I say turning around.

"Well then, I guess I'll just tell everyone about the little talk you and Emma had yesterday. Especially Kyle..."

Emma and I turn and look at each other. 

What could she mean? We only talked about musicals and then I said-

Oh.

"You little-"I start but get cut off by Kyle.

"Andre, what did she mean?" He says to me with a confused look.

"Nothing! Just a little private talk Emma and I had. Girl wants to share my whole private life." I quickly say. 

He glares at me and walks over to Nexa, who grins at me.

"Kyle what are yo-"

"What did she say? If it was a talk than surely I can hear."

"Anything for you cutie." She said, twirling her hair with her finger. Guess she really hates me right now.

I was just about ready to strangle this girl. I think anybody would strangle her, any time, any day, any where.

"She said she didn't like any of you boys, that you were dogs. Pretty rude to say that about your so-called best friend, right Kyle?" Nexa said while looking at me, smiling stupidly.

Kyle turns to look at me and I try not to make eye contact. 

He just shakes his head and storms off towards our school. I go to take off after him but, I hear Nexa snicker behind me.

I turn around and shove right into her friends. She gasps as she steps in a mud puddle. I feel Emma and Amelia start to pull me back, even though I wanted to push her into even worse places.

Preferably a volcano.

When, I'm free of my friends' grasp, I see Gianna taking a video of everything. 

Even the part where I shoved Nexa.

I swallow and remember something. Dante was here. I turn around to see him crying, eyes bloodshot.

"Sh." I whisper to him, "It's okay."

" THEY CALL YOU CRY BABY!!! CRY BABY!!!" Gianna started singing as Nexa burst out laughing while Kayla was frowning slightly at something.

"But I don't even care." Dante says, knowing the song since I made him listen to it a thousand times.

"Ugh. Listen, this is blackmail, and you must do what I say, or else I show the video to everybody you know. Including your Mother." Nexa says, with a angry face.

"Now, you will-" She starts.

"No." I say. 

"Oh well, about to post to Facebook so everyone can see who you really are..."   
She says smirking, looking to her phone. I snatch her phone quickly, and she lets go out of shock. I delete the video before dropping it into the mud puddle.

"Oops." I smirk at her.

The stupid look on her face. That's such look. I look at Emma, and she's giving me a look, too. Though, I know her look. I know what that look means. 

So I turn around and walk away towards our the school with everybody.


	3. Chapter 2

When I reached the school building, I braced myself for the amount of rumors Kyle had probably started. I had dropped off Dante at his on the way here building.

I opened the doors and everyone that was a guy, just stared at me. I walked past Kyle's locker and he just shook his head at me. I frown and run to the bathroom. 

Why today? Today was the final day of exams and Amelia, Kyle, J.J, and I were gonna get something to eat. We can't do that now. I heard the bell ring so I cleaned my eyes and walked outside.

When I exited, J.J was waiting there, like he was waiting for me. He's a weirdo so he probably was. 

"Hey, um, you did mean you didn't like us in the love term, right? Can't imagine Andrea Lexington secretly hating all her guy friends." He said to me, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Exactly! You are the only person who understood this so far!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He jumped back at first, seeming kind of shocked that I was hugging him. 

He smiled at me when I released him. We talked the whole way to our class since we have the same first period. So did Kyle, and I had always sat next to him, but when I walked in, he was sitting next to Nexa. I would've sat next to J.J, but Amelia ploped down into the seat.

I huffed and sat down next to Dexter. He had been my friend since first grade. I was thinking that he would tell me to move away, but instead, he smiled at me. I threw on a fake smile and focused on my work since class had just started.

I started doodling in my notebook. I drew one of my favorite YouTubers, jacksepticeye. I though of his face and started sketching.

By the end of class, I had a full drawn Jack. I smiled at my work and stuffed it in my school bag with my other stuff. I walked out of the room and started heading towards my locker when I heard a whisper.

"I though she had guy friends. Guess she hates you all now, hun!"

I let out a breath and turned around to be faced with Nexa. Her little squad was behind her, and Kyle was with them too. I frowned and I felt like trash. I wanted to crumple up and throw myself away.

"What the hell is wrong w-" I started but got interrupted. 

"What's wrong with you, Andre?" Kyle said to me, sounding like he didn't give a crap. Which he probably didn't.

But that sentence alone made me feel like crying.

"Just leave me the hell alone! Don't you have bigger problems to attend to? You know, like dating the whole football team?" I yell, anger lacing my voice.

"God! You talk too much, tell me about mistakes!." Kayla states, flipping her hair. Kyle raises his eyebrows but dismisses it quickly. Guess he thought that she looked cute.

Quick, Andre. You need a good comeback.

"You want to know about mistakes? How about you ask your parents?" I smirked as I said to them and walked away from them. I turned around, just to see what they though. Just to check. Make sure it had worked on them. Instead, I'm met with Nexa kissing Kyle. I felt my eyes water, but clenched them shut.

They've already bruised you, don't let them make you bleed.

I thought he was the one that would understand what I meant. Instead, J.J and Dexter believed me. I ran to my locker, which happened to be next to Dexter's. We had every period together except last, which was beneficial to my mental health. I need someone there for me.

I stayed by my locker until Emma came, while talking to one of our best friends, Kevin. He looked at me and smiled. I sighed knowing J.J had probably told him. Dexter followed behind him. I smiled and waved. 

The boys walked away and Emma came over to me. She smiled at Kevin and Dexter before they left. I gave Emma a stupid look.

"You two dating yet?" I asked as I felt something hit my face. She gave a stern look that said 'obviously not' and rolled her eyes. I laughed and soon enough, she did, too. This is what I do in life. Snort at my best friend's love life.

"So, what you gonna do today after school?" She spoke, knowing that I wasn't hanging out with Kyle today for obvious reasons. I simply shrugged and we walked off. We reached the door and I pushed them open.

The sky was so pretty sometimes, but today it was a dark, murky grey. Today the sky felt down, and I understood how it felt.

"Maybe write in one of my books on Wattpad...I don't know...or read some John Green..." I replied back and she chuckled lightly.

"I like your last choice, can I come, too?" She asked still laughing. I laughed along with her a nodded.

We walked home, talking about YouTubers and their rich lives. She kept asking me how I got tickets to see Dodie but I wouldn't budge.

When we reached my house, I pulled out my key from my pocket and put it in the lock. I opened the door and the scent of chocolate hit my nose. I breathed in and out, and walked inside with Emma behind me.

And sitting on the couch was the last person I wanted to see in my house.

Ms. Brink. Our principal.

I felt my eyes go wide and I froze. Why would she be here? I smiled at her and walked into the kitchen to find my mom. She was cooking macaroni and cheese, my favorite.

"Hi sweetie! Ms. Brink told me that your friend, Kyle, heard you say something about boys?" 

Shite.


End file.
